Dean Ford
Dean Ford is a main protagonist in the television series WildSide. He (along with Rachel Norman, Justice Leonardo, Gary Fisherman and April Haden) was forced by the United States government to move into a house with four other strangers in Denver, Colorado. He enjoys computer science, and aspires to be a famous inventor. He has created many gadgets and machines through out the series. Dean is portayed by Zachary Gordon. History 'Early life' Dean Ford was born in October 1999 in the city of Philadelphia. He was raised as an only child primarily by his mother. His father, Robert Ford, however, was only there for him during his early childhood and would pass on his astonishing athletic skills (especially bowling and basketball) to him. This lead Dean to pursue basketball at school, in which there he would be averagely graded and he would pursue a hobby in inventing and science. For reasons unexplained, Robert left Dean's mother shortly before Dean moved away. During his childhood, Dean would constantly visit the mall with his parents. A hawk used to nest in the mall's center, causing many unpleasant surprises to hit him on more than one occasion. Dean was good friends with his neighbour Brian, who had an unsettling infatuation towards Dean's mother. Even though he was slightly older than him, he was at one stage Dean's only friend. Dean would go on to teach Brian all about basketball, while Brian would go on to teach Dean all about writing music; specifically raps. In late October 2011, Dean received a voice-mail message from the United States government stating that he had to move to Denver, Colorado immediately. The sudden event caused Dean's mother to feel traumatised, even though she now had the company of Brian. 'Season One' 'Season Two' 'Season Three' 'WildSide: Journey to New Jersey' 'Season Four' 'After ''WildSide' As revealed at the end of "Wild Finale", Dean and his mother relocated to a home in Oklahoma City; located just down the street to his girlfriend Rachel's house. This allowed them to stay together, despite moving out of their Denver home. In the ''Wilder-Side episode "Wilder Neighbor", Dean is shown to be with Rachel still, as he is shown hanging out at her house. Back in Denver, Ms Waters enlists the help of Dean and Rachel in order for her to decide to move into a nursing home. Out of brute force by Rachel, her and Dean travel to Denver to help Ms Waters out. They convince her to move out of her home and quickly befriend the Wilder-Side friends. In the Wilder-Side episode "Wilder Student Project", Mr Gray enlists the help of Dean to assist his students in their latest projects. He proceeds to talk in front of the class; showing off the inventions he created over the years and the awards he won for them. After the class is over, he is shown hanging out with Mr Gray before receiving a lude text from Rachel; prompting him to go home. In the Wilder-Side episode "Wilder Goodbye", Dean is among the group of friends who attend Ms Waters' memorial service. Him and Rachel first witness her passing in the hospital before showing their respects at her funeral. Dean is also reunited with his old friend Gary, and his former frenemy Justice. In the web special CFK: Where Are They Now?, it is revealed that Dean has been taking college courses in inventing and that he was making a lot of friends. In the special he also proposes to his girlfriend Rachel after dating for four years, telling her that despite their age, he still believed that she was a big part of his life. She says yes, leading to their engagement. Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia Category:Characters